


Family Vacation

by LadyAsphodel93



Series: Sugar Daddy!Tywin [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei - mother of the year, F/M, Family vacation what could possibly go wrong, Joffrey being a lil shit, Tywin being protective, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: A Lannister family vacation...what could possibly go wrong, huh?





	Family Vacation

_Why did I agree to bring these brats with me?_ Tywin thought as he sat in the living room, listening to his only daughter and youngest son argue...again.

Somehow, you had convinced Tywin to take his family with you on holiday to Greece. He'd been against it at first but you told him it would be nice for them all to get away. Eventually, the holiday to Greece turned from a romantic get away for two to a full family holiday.

And when I say family, holiday, I mean it.

Not only did you and Tywin invite his children, but Cersei's husband, Robert, and their three children, as well. He'd warned you that it would be a mistake inviting his family along.

“_What's the worse that could happen?” _

“_A lot.” _

“Do you think you could lower your voice?” Tyrion spat. “People halfway across the Aegaen will hear you.”

“Shut up, you pathetic little—.”

“Oh, will you two pack it in already?” Robert growled from beside Tywin.

Cersei looked to her husband, angry that he wasn't choosing her side. She caught Tywin's eye and noticed how haughty he looked. She backed down, immediately and took a large sip of her drink and slunk off further into the house. Tywin sighed and went back to reading his newspaper.

_This is going to be a long holiday,_ Tywin thought.

“By the gods, you look bonnie, lass.” Robert grinned.

Tywin looked up to see you stepping into the room. You had changed into a green thick strapped, crop top with a beige maxi skirt; your hair tied into a messy bun. Tywin felt his heart skip a beat as you came close. You smile at him and sat down in his lap, making him forget his newspaper. Robert huffed a laugh and noticed his eldest son, Joffrey, staring.

“What you gawking at?” he growled.

Joffrey snapped out of his stupor and slunk off to find his mother.

“Would you like to see the view?” Tywin asked you.

You nodded and Tywin took you outside. The Grecian weather was thankfully complimented with a lovely cool breeze.

The beach house was situated by the Aegaen sea with a breath taking view. It was built to hold ten people or so and thankfully you all needed it. Not only was there you and Tywin, but there was Jaime and his girlfriend – Brienne – Cersei and her husband, Robert, and her three children and then there was Tyrion and his girlfriend, Shae. So, it was enough for you all. Around the beach house where several lounge areas. Three near the house, four near the suspended pool and one above the roof of the house that overlooked the pool, the Aegean and Plagia Bay.

“It's beautiful, here, Tywin.” you sighed. “Thank you for taking me.”

“You're welcome, my dear. I know how much you wanted to come here.”

You smiled at your lover and made your way to one of the lounge areas. You neared the low wall, looking down at the bay as Tywin nestled himself on the long lounge bed.

“I'm tempted to just jump from this roof, dive right in the sea and just swim, swim, swim,”

“Well, try not to do a King Aegeus on me.” Tywin said, as he poured out a glass of champagne that had been left on ice.

“Yeah, but there was a reason why he threw himself in.”

“Why are we talking of such things? This is a holiday and we should be enjoying ourselves.”

You grinned at your sugar daddy and slipped over him, climbed into his lap and happily sipped on the cool champagne.

“You know.” he purred, after a moments silence. “This would be the perfect place to have some alone time together.”

“Especially at night. We better make sure that we don't go near the edge.”

“Hmmm. It'll be grand.” he purred in your ear. “You and me, here. Looking out at the sea. You grinding yourself in my lap as I fuck you into next week.”

You giggled at his words. “Would daddy like that?”

“Yes.” he growled. “Did you bring that lacey night gown.”

“The robe, too.” you nodded.

“Such a good girl.” he moaned, nuzzling his face into your neck, gently nipping at the skin. Biting your lip, you moaned softly and leaned into Tywin's chest. Tywin sensed your shyness. “They won't hear you.” he muttered.

“Please.” you scoffed. “Robert's got eyes like a hawk, despite his little nickname.”

“Don't bring him up now.”

You could feel Tywin's hands make their way between your thighs, gripping the skirt. Your pussy throbbed at the thought of what he was going to do to you.

“A little taste of what's to come.” he growled before pulling away.

You mewled and tried to bring his hands to your legs but he was having none of it.

“Tywin.” you whined. “Please.”

“Later tonight.” he barked and took a sip of his champagne.

********************

It was all going well. Until Joffrey decided to take matters into his own hands and kill a goat.

“It irritated me.” he spat.

Poor Myrcella was crying her eyes out. She had just been playing around with animal and now, Jaime, Tywin and Tyrion were doing their best to calm the farmer down.

“You fucking well irritate me.” you hissed, trying not to be overheard by Cersei. “But do you see me stabbing you? No, you don't.”

“You can't talk to me like that.”

“I'll do what I want. You're not a king. Now, go and apologise.”

Joffrey looked at you, completely in shock, as you stared him down. At that moment, Cersei came over. She placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

“Go to the car, Joffrey.” she said, keeping her gaze on her you. “We'll deal with this.”

Joffrey did as he was told, still aghast and leaving you with Cersei. You glanced over at Tywin and Robert who had managed to calm the farmer down and were reimbursing him for the loss of his animal. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Cersei move a little closer to you. There was no point in ignoring her any longer. You turned to look at her.

“Let me make this quite clear.” she said, in a low voice so that she wasn't over heard by her father. “I deal with my son, not you.”

“Then maybe you should control your son more. I didn't see you stepping in when he went after that goat. A goat of all things! And for the record, your daughter happens to be crying.”

“What's wrong?” Tywin asked as he neared.

“It's nothing.” Cersei asked, not taking her haughty eyes from you. “Just girl talk.”

And she sauntered away over to Myrcella who being comforted by Jaime. Tywin watched her go before directing his attention to you.

“Was it really 'girl talk'?”

You scoffed. “She wishes. Everything's fine, now, yeah?”

“We managed to calm him down. Thankfully, he won't call the authorities.”

“Good.”

“We'll head back to the villa. Everyone can calm down there and not in public.”

“And...maybe relax after dinner~.”

Tywin smiled at your sultry comment. “Maybe." 


End file.
